The Missing Weeks
by Asya55
Summary: This is a separate story descended from my story Evanescence, my two OCs Eve Blake and her guardian angel Arial. Made this for Eve/Arial fans, its just for fun so I hope you will like it. Happens between ch4 & ch5. Please review.


**Author's Note:**

**This is a separate story descended from my story Evanescence, my two OCs Eve Blake and her guardian angel Arial, made this to Eve/Arial fans ;), its just for fun so I hope you will like it.**

**Happened after Eve left the Winchesters-after Arial resurrected Sam-and left with Arial. During the three weeks Eve spent away from Sam and Dean, between ch4 and ch5.**

**BUT, before we start, what happens here doesn't directly affect the main story, just to be clear**.

**

* * *

**

_**Then...**_

_"Dean! Stay out of trouble, try to be normal. Got it?" Arial instructed._

_"Yes Sir!" Dean said sarcastically then he looked at Eve. "I hope this is gonna be the last time to see you CRAZY?" he teased._

_"Not so sure freckles, doesn't look like it's gonna be the last time!" She said and__ stuck her tongue out to him. Dean smiled and started the engine. "See ya!" He said before leaving._

_"It's time for us to go too!" Arial said wrapping his arms around Eve's waist and both of them vanished._

_**Evanescence, chapter 4, Sammy is Back.**_

**...**

_**Now...**_

"Woah!" Eve said clutching tightly to Arial once they landed to a solid land. "That was weird man!" She said still hanging to him.

"You can let go now Eve!" Arial chuckled a little assuring her it was okay to let go now.

Eve lost her grip from around Arial smiling awkwardly seeing that she was hugging him tightly, it was scary for her to fly _angel style_ for the first time but it was still weird to be close to him like that. "Okay!" Eve said hesitantly pulling back a little but keeping herself close, she looked around the place Arial got her to. It was a very nice looking place. A small house in the middle of a big lovely garden not far away from a small lake, the place looked like it was part of a fairytale even Eve expected Snow white to come out anytime. "Wow, this place is beautiful!" She exclaimed looking back at Arial.

"Well, if you're going to spend a few weeks of training at least we can give you a good place to stay in!" Arial explained.

"Oh," Eve huffed little disappointed. "Am I gonna stay here alone? I mean yeah the place is awesome, but," she paused. "I spent a long time alone in that damn coma, I need some company around!"

"I will be here with you most of the time, don't worry!" Arial said with a small smile. "But still, there will be times I won't be around," he added. "I'm the one who will train you to get use to your powers and control them and,"

"Blah, blah, blah," Eve cut him off rolling her eyes. "Dude, please give me a break! We just saved two Winchesters hot asses back there," she paused thinking. "Mentioning Winchesters, when we gonna meet up with them again? Or we won't?" Eve asked.

It was Arial's turn to roll his eyes at her. "As you said we just saved their asses, don't think too much, we will see them again when it's the time!" Arial told her. "Now, go get inside and get some rest and food and whatever you want to do, you will the food you like, the books you like and even TV and music too plus clothes. I will be back tomorrow!" Arial said not giving a chance for Eve to talk vanishing.

"I will be around all the time my ass!" Eve huffed heading for the house. "WOW!" She exclaimed once she got into the house. It wasn't huge from the inside but it was her definition of house, her perfect dream house.

Eve went straight to eat, she was starving and the candies she ate with Dean weren't enough especially when he was snatching the food from her. And then she was done with food she went to her room-the only room in the house-she took a long hot shower, she was so tired that she didn't even get dressed crashing on her bed naked.

**...**

"Rise and shine Eve!" Arial said waking Eve up shaking her shoulder.

Eve was deep asleep but she slowly opened her eyes seeing Arial in front of her she grunted stretching a little in order to wake up, then she realized something, that she was naked and in front of Arial.

"Son of a bitch!" Eve snapped covering herself with the sheets. "What the hell man? Don't you ever knock?" She yelled. "And come on perv, since when you been here?"

"Woah, chill, I just got here!" Arial said laughing, "And I didn't see much, only your boobs!" He said winking at her giving her the 'thumps up' teasing.

"Asshole!" Eve yelled throwing a pillow at Arial but he vanished showing on the other side of the bed and stood there grinning.

"You missed it!" He teased. "Okay, stop with the fool around and get up and get ready!" Arial said told Eve.

"What? Get ready for what?" She asked making him roll his eyes at her.

"Training honey!" Arial mocked. Eve huffed.

"Fine, I will get freakin' ready!" She said, annoyed. Eve waited for Arial to move or leave so she could get out of bed but he didn't. "Dude, I need to change! Do you mind?"

"I saw the whole thing already," Arial shrugged. "You can change in front of me!"

"PERV," Eve yelled throwing another pillow at him, and this time it hit him. "Get the hell out!"

Arial laughed and threw the pillow back at Eve hitting her in the face. "Fine, I didn't see anything, you were all covered!" He informed walking to the door, then he stopped turning around. "But, I so don't mind taking a look!" He teased winking at Eve, and once he finished he closed the door fast behind him hearing a thud from whatever Eve threw on him.

**...**

"Okay, I'm ready now!" Eve said coming into the living room seeing Arial on the couch watching TV. "Dude, you're weird!"

"Told you I'm different than other angels, I'm humanly like more than other angels suck it up!" Arial teased then he looked at what Eve was wearing and whistled. "Wow, I think our training today will be interesting!"

Eve was wearing a tiny white sport shorts and matching bra. Her hair was a pony tail and she was makeup free.

"What? What's wrong?" Eve asked confused.

"Oh, nothing it's just better than the suit!" Arial answered innocently. She glared at him and walked towards the door.

"Arial," Eve called turning around, but she paused seeing the angel checking out her ass. "Oh, come on!" She huffed. "Are you even supposed to do that?"

"I can do a lot of things babe!" He said and winked at her. Eve rolled her eyes walking out of the door.

**...**

Arial got out right after Eve, and he was in different clothes now, he was in a simple pair of jeans and white T-shirt, and with his blond hair, blue eyes and the light blond beard, Eve had to admit the guy was hot. He was well fit, he was about 6 feet, taller than her, plus the muscular body he had.

"You're staring hun!" Arial said with a smug smile.

"No I'm not!" Eve said looking away making him chuckle a little, "Why didn't I get a cranky snappy angel, I mean that kind you guys are really are?" Eve huffed. "I had the right to chose, right?"

"Ouch, that hurts!" Arial said pretending to be hurt. "You don't know how you're lucky Muffins, to get a hot cool angel like me!"

"Hey, who allowed you to use that name!" Eve protested on him calling her 'Muffins' as it was her nickname and only her close friends used to call her that.

"I don't need permissions from you," Arial teased.

"Arial, you're a real pain in the ass!" Eve said rolling her eyes. "Let's get this over with!"

"Okay! Get ready for some lovin'!" Arial said smiling.

For the next two hours Arial helped Eve to use her body, it wasn't the time for using her powers or working on them, it was the time to work on real training and fights. What Eve didn't know that when she woke up from the coma she got some of Arial powers to get her to walk and talk, and if she used the powers now she will crack of exhaustion because her powers are controlled by her brain. So they did some work outs first then Arial suggested that they fight like in a real fight to see how Eve will manage to defend herself.

"You call that fighting?" Arial yelled at her. "You fight like a girl!"

"It's 'cause I am a girl you moron!" Eve said throwing a punch at him. "And it's not fair to fight with an angel you know!" Eve whined throwing another punch and she missed it like the one before it.

"I'm fighting with you with any normal human being ability!" Arial said avoiding an angry kick from Eve. "Don't lose your temper!" He instructed but she was frustrated already from not hitting him at all since they started fighting. "I said do not lose your temper! You know why?"

"WHY?" Eve shouted.

"Because I can do this!" Arial trapped Eve easily making her fell on the floor, and then he laid on the top of her keeping her from moving. "See, that's what you get when you get angry, you lose your focus and your balance, and when you do, you also lose the fight!" He said. "And while you are underneath me like that, I can do a lot of things, one of them is killing you!" He said in a serious tone, and then he smiled slowly. "Among other stuff too!" Arial winked at Eve.

"Get off of me Arial or I will seriously hurt you!" Eve said.

Arial got off of her looking at her still smiling. "Okay, get over your anger, and focus, we still have a long day!"

They kept training for more 3 hours till Eve got really tired. "Arial, I can't take it anymore, man, I'm human not a machine!" She said sitting on the grass. "And I'm hungry!"

Arial smiled and sat next to her. "Fine, but we will continue after,"

"No, I've been training for over 5 hours!" Eve cut him off whining. "I ain't doing this again, I will go take shower, eat and watch TV!" She said and stood up. "You wanna join me?"

"You're crazy, you know that?" Arial chuckled. Eve turned around smiling at him.

"Yep, I do know that," she shrugged. "And for an angel and the fact you know stuff and all, you should have guessed it already!" Eve said and stuck her tongue at him walking away.

**...**

Eve got into the house and took a shower; after she was done she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was around 1pm.

"You took an hour to shower?" Arial exclaimed once she got into the kitchen.

"Oh, come on!" Eve said opening the fridge. "Its 1pm and I didn't get any food, I'm starving! And yes I take much time to shower; you got a problem with that?" She asked turning around to look at him, her hands on her waist.

Arial smiled and shook his head no waving with his hands as he meant nothing. "Well, have fun today because tomorrow we will work harder, I only didn't want to push today as it's the first time!" He told her.

"Aww, how kind!" Eve said with a sarcastic tone. "Give me a break!" She huffed. "Oh, by the way, what kind of powers do I have?" she asked while getting some of her food, Arial just sat there watching her.

"Well, you can heal people, you did it for Dean already," He said. "You can hear thoughts, you can move things with your mind and a lot of other demonic powers that you will find out more about when it is the time, now it's too risky to even talk about, and we need to stick with the basics!" Arial told her.

Eve turned around with a pale face. "Demonic powers?" She exclaimed with a low voice.

"Don't worry, as long as you keep training it will be good, don't freak out," Arial said with a warm smile. "And I will be there for you, that's my job!"

"Thanks," Eve smiled back. "I'm just confused, I mean I feel that I'm a freak now," she said with a sigh. "I didn't chose this and,"

"Don't worry I said," Arial cut her off standing walking towards her. "Now, get some food and rest and I will be back tomorrow to talk with you about this, and answer as many questions I'm allowed to answer!"

"Umm, why you have to go?" Eve pouted. "I need some company, I know that no one is around, plus I do know that I can't talk to anyone, so the least you can do is stay with me for a while."

"Okay," Arial smiled. "I will go now and come back once you wake up!" He told her. "You know, you're nice when you pull that puppy eyes!" Arial teased.

"Shut up!" Eve chuckled throwing some of the vegetables she was holding at him.

**... **

For the next few days Eve and Arial continued their trainings, Eve got better in the physical parts, and she didn't need more of his angel mojo, she was now completely fine and healed from all the coma's effects on her body and mind, she was fit now and can hold her fights. Plus they started to work on her powers, Arial didn't push it though.

Eve-and after 5 straight days of continue training-needed a break and she insisted on it forcing Arial to agree with it and let her take two days for herself.

"So, no training today!" Eve said jumping up and down like a kid when Arial agreed to give her a break. "Thank you, thank you!" She said and kissed his cheek making him look at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Eve started apologizing but Arial cut her off.

"No, no it's okay," He said. "I just was surprised that's all!" Arial smiled.

"Okay, so what we gonna do?" Eve asked so cheerful. "I mean I know we can't go out but there must be something we can do, watch a movie, or something I don't know!"

"Well, I don't know either, I will leave you to figure, and it's your break anyway!" Arial told her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eve asked with raised eyebrow. "I hope you don't intend to leave me alone darling! Because I'm so not spending two days alone, and you keep saying you're more like humans so act like one!"

"What do you want?" Arial asked with a chuckle, this girl was different, and she is dealing with him like he is human which didn't happen with him before with many people than he could count, no one-and he was positive sure no one-treated him like that before, some feared him, some hated him and the ones they liked him they kept that line between them and him, the _'he is an angel not human'_ line, but her no, she is dealing with him like a human and he had to admit he likes it, and he was starting to like her too.

"Well for a starter, we can make a good diner, for me of course," Eve paused. "You don't eat right?" Arial shook his head. "Okay, so it will be only me eating here!" She smiled. "Then watch a cool movie, which I have no idea what but huh, you're a cool guy you can chose, after we are done with the movie I can give you a lap dance!"

"What!" Arial exclaimed in a shock which made Eve giggle.

"Oh god," She said between her laughs. "You should've seen the look on your face dude!" Eve giggled. "I was joking, I mean you looked so serious and I couldn't help it!"

"Yeah, funny!" Arial pouted. "And for your information I can pull pranks and tease as good as you!"

"Yeah right," Eve mocked. "Dude, even for an angel, that's weak!" she teased.

"Okay, your call!" Arial challenged.

"Okay, show me!" Eve said back. "Game is on!"

**...**

Later that night Eve made diner but she ate alone after she was done Arial showed up with a movie for them to watch, it was weird for him but who said he acts normal anyway?, So both of them sat there on the couch watching the movie.

"Dude, that movie rocks!" Eve said, excited. "I mean yeah I was gone for a while but those graphics, wow!"

"Glad you liked it, I wasn't sure what to get, so I got that one!" Arial said not taking his eyes from the movie.

"Well, it's awesome," Eve said smiling at him. "Best thing you did was not getting some end of the world kind of movie; I mean I had seen the freaking apocalypse in my head all the time with what came before and after so, thank you!"

"You're welcomed!" Arial smiled back at her.

A moment of silence passed both of them were watching the movie, Eve was so into the movie starting to talk to the actors and forgetting that Arial was there with her, getting so emotional with the events.

Arial was silently watching her interacting like that with the movie studying every move, feature and sound. Eve was looking so natural with her hair loose around her face, she was wearing short white shorts and pink t-shirt, bare feet curled up on the couch watching. But suddenly a scene in the movie made her jump making Arial snap out of his thoughts.

"Wow, I so didn't see that coming!" Eve exclaimed looking towards Arial who was still looking at her. "What?" she questioned seeing him like that.

"Nothing, you just seem so into this movie!" Arial smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Eve said in excitement. "It's... I just love it!" she looked at him with a frown. "But you weren't watching the movie, why you were staring at me?"

"I wasn't!" Arial denied.

"Come on!" Eve chuckled. "Not because I was so into the movie means I didn't see that, your eyes were burning my skin dude," she said. "Plus," she paused.

"Plus what?" Arial wondered. Eve sighed.

"Nothing!" She smiled looking back at the movie.

A while after, Eve was still watching while Arial was still watching her and she knew it. So, she looked suddenly away from the movie staring back at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Arial asked.

"Well, I'm not, you were staring first!" Eve said, looking straight in his blue eyes. "I know I'm hot but come on, it's creepy!" She joked.

"Sorry, but," Arial paused, Eve rose her eyebrow questioning. "I like watching you, I don't know why, never did that before!"

"Yeah?" Eve teased. "Well, its kinda creepy but its ok, just don't stare like you want to rip my clothes off 'cause then I won't be cool!" She teased.

"You mean look at you like that?" Arial said giving her a flirty look grinning and then he winked looking at her body up and down.

"Oh yeah, like that!" Eve said and took the small pillow she had in her lap hitting him with it. "See, I can hurt you!"

"Ha, ha, you can try!" Arial said and got up from his seat about to start tickling her. "I know you don't like that!"

"Oh, I don't!" Eve informed backing off of his way stretching on the couch trying to get him out of it. "Dude, look, I don't like to be tickled, it's not healthy!"

"Really?" Arial said and stretched his hands as he was going to tickle her but he didn't. "Why I do feel it is healthy then?"

"Maybe 'cause you're a jerk?" Eve said and once it was out of her mouth she regretted it.

"Oh, not the answer I wanted!" Arial said and leant down starting to tickle her.

Eve was laughing and screaming at once trying to curse him but she couldn't talk from the tickles. "Oh god, stop please!" She screamed can't take her breath.

"Or what?" Arial asked with an evil smirk.

"Or I will kick your ass!" Eve said fast, irrationally again.

"You're not good with this!" Arial informed laughing, "And it's not going to help you!" he added.

"Please, I said please for crying out loud!" She snapped a little can't talk normally. Eve was now laying on the couch and Arial was on the top of her still tickling, "Shit stop!" She cursed.

"Say please and that you're sorry!" Arial demanded.

"Shit no!" Eve snapped, but his hands didn't stop they even tickled her more that was going to die from the lack of air. "Okay, okay!" she promised. "I'm sorry, happy now!"

"You forgot please!" Arial said stopping the tickles; Eve took her breath glaring at him.

"But I said sorry," He looked at her with his hands still on her sides and gave her a little tickle in a move to show her that he would continue. "Damn you, please stop!" Eve asked. "Fair enough, I can't say _please_ and _sorry_ in one sentence!"

"I think you just did!" Arial teased.

Eve glared at him and suddenly she kicked him in his legs, she did it without thinking-again-making Arial lose his balance falling on her. The sudden fell closed the gap between Eve and Arial; he was now right on top of her. A moment of silence passed they were just looking in each other's eyes. Arial's eyes traveled from Eve's eyes down to her lips and then back to her eyes again.

"Do it!" Eve said softly her chest was up and down. "I said," she started but couldn't finish as Arial cut her off pressing a soft kiss to her lips, pulling back Eve put her hands on his head keeping him down deepening the kiss.

"We can't do this!" Arial said pulling away, still so close from Eve.

"And who said I care about the rules?" She told him. "Oh, no one said, because I don't care about them!"

"Eve," Arial started but it was Eve's turn to cut him off leaning up to brush her lips over his.

"Rules were made to be broken," She chuckled pulling back. "But I do know we can't do this," Eve smiled. "It was nice though, I was kissed by an angel, literally!"

Arial smiled back at her looking her in the eyes. "You're crazy!" He chuckled.

"Been said!" Eve shrugged winking, "So, what now?"

"This," Arial said and leant to kiss her one last time, this kiss was longer than the ones before it. He felt Eve smiling against his lips. "This is going to be the last time any of us do this!" Eve nodded.

"I'm okay with this," She said. "You're an angel after all and this is just," Eve paused. "What was that?"

"I have no idea!" Arial told her not looking in her eyes. And then he got up helping her to sit. "Well, this never happened!"

"Wow," Eve teased. "You're such a wuss!"

"Oh yeah?" Arial questioned and she nodded. He took a deep breath. "Well, it was nice, I have to admit that, but, but,"

"Dude, its okay I was only teasing!" Eve said. "And I'm sorry for tempting you; I hope I won't go to hell for it!" she laughed.

"I guess it's too late darling, you got a ticket already!" Arial joked trying to hide what he was feeling getting back to his witty jokes and smirks.

"Ouch," Eve laughed. "Such a douche!" she said slapping him on the shoulder lightly.

"Ouch," Arial joked. "Okay, I better go now!" he said standing up from the couch.

"Oh, wait!" Eve called standing up too. "When we gonna go back to see Dean, I mean the Winchesters?" she asked eagerly.

Arial looked at her for a moment seeing it in her eyes. "Soon, in about two weeks maximum!" he told Eve. "You just need to be ready before seeing them!"

"I'm more than ready to see him," Eve paused smiling awkwardly. "I mean them," she said. "I had them in my head for years, seeing only them and what they been though, I know them and I want to help them, I can heal Sam and both of them can have a normal life, just as they wanted!"

"It's not that easy Eve, you better know that!" Arial said. "And you know they can help you too!"

"I don't care about helping me, it's my issue and I'm the one who needs to deal with it," Eve huffed. "I only want to help them." She smiled.

"Fine," Arial said. "I will leave now, tomorrow is all yours but when it's done we will train again, and no more breaks this time!" He said firmly.

"Sir yes sir!" Eve said rolling her eyes. "Whatever it takes, because I'm getting sick of this place, I want to see people!"

Arial glared at her for a second. "Okay, get up off your ass and work and we will get out of here as soon as you do!"

"Ass, you say ass!" Eve exclaimed.

"I kissed you!" Arial said.

"Fair enough!"

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's all the folks for now, if you liked it I can make few more, there was three weeks after all, only depends on wither you liked it or not, so pretty please let me know. Please review!**

**Asya ;) **


End file.
